<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirkwood Dungeons by WeirdyMcWeirderton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023679">Mirkwood Dungeons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton'>WeirdyMcWeirderton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about a conversation between Fili and Kili in the dungeons of Mirkwood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirkwood Dungeons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fili watches the Elves walk past them from their rounds once again, walking up the stairs to the celebration heard from their prison.  Fili sighs and tilts his head towards his brothers’ cell behind him as he hears him continuously throwing something and catching it.  Leave it to Kili to be able to find something to do in a cell, Fili thinks to himself as a small smirk plays on his lips.  It doesn’t last long though because he hasn’t seen Kili since they were thrown in here; which means he doesn’t even know if he was hurt by the spiders, not having any time to check his younger brother over between the spiders attacking and being thrown in their cells.  </p><p>	“Kili…?” Fili calls over to his brother as he turns to try to get a glimpse of the young Dwarf.  Kili looks up as he catches his stone and tries to peer through the bars on his door to see his brother but<br/>
finds the wall is in his way.</p><p>	“Fili?” Kili answer in turn as he furrows his eyebrows at the slight concern seeping through his older brothers’ voice.  Others wouldn’t have been able to pick up on it but Kili’s ears have honed in on<br/>
the difference just as Fili’s has with his.  </p><p>	“You okay?” Fili asks as he pushes ever closer to the bars.  However, other than turning to mush and sliding through them, the older brother finds he can’t get any closer.  Fili hates not being able to<br/>
see his brother and having only to go on Kili’s word that he’s okay.  Fili scowls knowing Kili could be on his death bed and he’d still say he is fine.  </p><p>	“I’m fine,” Kili says before leaning back against the wall next to his cell’s door.  </p><p>	“The spiders…” Fili tries to explain but realizes he will look weak no matter how he says it.  Kili sighs inwardly but then smiles fondly at his brothers concern.</p><p>	“I got away; I’m unharmed.  I give you my word,” Kili assures his brother as the younger Dwarf tries to peer through the bars once again but still with no success.  </p><p>	“You’re sure?” Fili asks with a furrow of his brow and turning all of his senses on his brother and listening for any sign that he is lying or in pain.  Kili rolls his eyes and scowls.</p><p>	“Fili I’m fine,” Kili sighs out before looking to heavens above and shaking his head.  </p><p>	“You always say you’re fine,” Fili counters with a scowl as he narrows his eyebrows and his lips set in a thin line.  Kili can picture his brothers’ face, having seen identical ones to it time and time<br/>
again.  </p><p>	Thorin watches his nephews, assured at having the ability to see both of them from his own cell.  He smiles slightly as he listens to Fili trying to find out if Kili is truly all right and to Kili trying to<br/>
convince Fili he actually is.  Thorin shakes his head, having worried about his youngest nephew as well.   The Dwarf king has been studying Kili throughout the whole conversation for any sign he needs to<br/>
worry and leaving him satisfied with what he sees.</p><p>	“Fili, your brother is fine,” Thorin assures his eldest nephew with a look at Fili.  The two brothers glance over to Thorin’s cell and Thorin holds Fili’s gaze, nodding his head.  Fili sighs in relief while he<br/>
sits back against the wall of his cell and closes his eyes.  The older Dwarf can hear his brother muttering under his breath in the next cell.  A smile ghosts over Fili’s lips, not needing to hear the words to<br/>
know exactly what his brother is saying.</p><p>	“If you want us to believe you, then don’t lie about you being fine all the time,” Fili scolds his brother with amusement in his voice.  He can almost hear Kili’s eye roll before there is shuffling.  Kili<br/>
moves away from his barred door and drops down to the floor, crossing his arms and glaring at the wall he shares with his brother.   I don’t lie about being fine.  I’m fine when I say I’m fine.  It’s just not<br/>
your fine.  But me being anything under more than perfect is not fine to you, Kili grumbles in his head.  </p><p>	“Kili stop sulking,” Thorin chides his youngest with a fond smile on his face and a roll of his eyes.  The king doesn’t have to see his youngest nephew to know exactly what he is doing.  Kili turns his<br/>
glare to where his uncle’s cell would be if the wall wasn’t in the way and he can hear a soft chuckle coming from his brothers’ cell.  Thorin shakes his head.  “Fili stop instigating.”</p><p>	Fili’s chuckles stops short and he sends a scowl at his uncles’ cell, making sure his uncle can’t see it.  The older prince crosses his arms and shifts his scowl over to the his brother’s cell.  Narrowing<br/>
his eyes at where he believes his brother to be, Fili leans back against their shared wall.  A smirk suddenly appears on Fili’s face and he glances behind him at Kili’s dungeon.</p><p>	“At least I’m not flirting with the she-Elves,” Fili mutters loud enough for only Kili to hear.</p><p>	“I was not!” Kili shouts before standing up and banging on the bars of his door, resulting in a chuckle from his brother.  Balin sighs from his position nearby and he looks over at Thorin seeing him<br/>
sighing in exasperation as well.</p><p>	“Boys!” Thorin shouts in warning as he rests his head in his hand and sighs.  Balin chuckles under his breath; they might be trapped here for the rest of their lives but at least they won’t be short on<br/>
entertainment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>